The Computer Modeling Unit is involved in Research and Outreach (service and training). The focus of our research is to examine the complex and diverse determinants of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), using epidemiologic modeling methodologies that emphasize systems analysis. The specific research or objectives are as follows: A.1. Research objectives: a) to develop a systems dynamics model for AIDS with a focus on the epidemiology of AIDS in African- Americans, b) to develop a systems dynamics model for the epidemiology of AIDS with a focus on AIDS in Africans to use for comparative purposes with the model above, c) to develop a systems dynamics model for CD4+ lymphocyte cellular population dynamics in AIDS and in selected target cell population dynamics in AIDS-like animal retroviruses, d)to develop an expert systems/neural network model of AIDS with a focus on the epidemiology of AIDS in African-Americans, e) to develop methods to integrate or couple systems dynamics quantitative modeling with quantitative (expert systems/neural networking) modeling using AIDS in African-Americans as the test bed, f) to utilize the computational models to study the comprehensive epidemiology of AIDS form the level of cellular to that of human populations. A.2. Outreach (service and training) objectives: a) provide service to RCMI and other scientists in the School of Veterinary Medicine (SVM) in the areas of epidemiology (population health studies), statistical research design and data analysis, information management, networking b) provide training and workshops to faculty in the areas described above, provide training to minority undergraduate and graduate students to expose them to systematic and structured science studies so as to increase the number of students who will be attracted to such fields, c) develop and disseminate information on the research being conducted under this RCMI project as well as on computer based AIDS information systems.